tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fjork
Fjork is a Nord Warrior from Skyrim, and the Dragonborn of legend. He is considered by most to be the Savior of Skyrim for almost single handedly dealing with the Dragon Crisis as well as stopping Alduin the World Eater. Early Life Fjork was born in the city of Windhelm in Eastmarch hold. He was not wealthy but not poor at the same time. His family had enough to make ends meet, but didn't have that much to use to luxuries, they were typical middle class. Fjork's father Fronjar was a Street Cleaner and his mother Siletia was a waitress. Fjork's family used to be part of the Ancient Ice-Wolf Clan, however one of his ancestors Herar Ice-Wolf (The Clan's only son at the time) was caught associating with the Dark Brotherhood and was disowned from the clan, never allowed to use the name for himself of his children. Since then, Fjork's family has lived moderately. At the age of five, Fronjar was able to move his family out of Windhelm down south to Falkreath, where a friend of his got him a job at one of the bigger mills. His Mother was able to work for the same Mill as a Merchant for all the goods, with Fjork working as a Paper Boy in the small city. They had stability, which they were greatful for. Once Fjork turned eighteen, he opened his own shop General Goods in the city. After that Fjork eventually moved out and got his own house in the city. He still remained close to his parents, and friends however, but he grew with the independence. However, soon the mills in Riverwood and Whiterun started to become more economically powerful and revenue dropped in Falkreath, his parents eventually lost their jobs, and started to become in debt. Eventually with all of this, Fjork's parents moved to Cyrodiil, while he stayed in Falkreath. The experience humbled him, seeing how his parents had to leave their country because of debt, yet he had enought to stay. When he turned twenty-five he closed down his store, and learned to some skills with Armor & Weapons, he trained a little bit to become a city guard, but this never came to be due to disputs with the captain. He then took on the occupation his father had in Windhelm, a Street cleaner. He lived a simple life until the age of thirty-two, when he found out his father was sick in Cyrodiil and his mother had left him. He knew he had to leave Skyrim and go down there, which he did. Once he managed to get to him, his father was extremely sick. He said to Fjork, that he had drunk a mysterious potion given to him by a made, and had visions of something a great darkness going over Skyrim, and that Fjork would be the one to stop it, a beacon of light in a time of terror. Shortly after that, Fjork's dad passed away. He had his body cremated and went back up to Skyrim. Imperial Capture As Fjork headed back to Skyrim with his father, he was stopped by members of the Imperial Legion, they weren't letting people into the nation due to the current Civil War, which got Fjork thinking, about how this darkness his father talked about in his dream, may be the Civil War, which Fjork would need to stop. He ended up sneaking across the boarder, but was quickly captured by a Patrol of Imperials and taken to Helgen with another group of prisoners recently captured, who ended up being Ulfric Stormcloak, a couple of his close men, and a Horse Thief. He was taken to the Town of Helgen and lined up with the prisoners. Fjork is called up last, the Imperial Officer, Hadvar saw he wasn't on the Headmans list and asked his captain what to do with him. She said he could just be sent to the block. Shocked, but powerless, Fjork went in line, awaiting his death. While on the block and the Headsman ready to swing, he sees something above him. It is a giant, Black Dragon, which lands on the tower in front of him, letting out an unnatural scream, which causes the Sky to town an orange color, and start raining meteors. Fjork was disoriented by the incident, but was helped by a fellow Prisoner, a Stormcloak named Ralof, who lead him into a near by building to take shelter while the Dragon destroyed the city. While inside the keep Ralof helped Fjork get a weapon and removed hid binds, the two eventually cought up with the Imperial Captain of ordered their execution, she was killed in a fight by Fjork's hand. Ralof & Fjork eventually fought their way out of the keep through secret structures and caves under the town, escaping the Dragon's wrath. Ralof told Fjork that they would need to find somewhere to go since the Imperials would be looking for them, he offered to stay with his sister Gerdur in Riverwood. As the two head down the road to the small town, they encounter three stones, one of the Warrior, Mage, and Thief, Fjork knew what these were, Nirn Stones, that could grant power to those who activated it. Knowing he would likely need some help being a fugitive and the Dragons returning, he activated the Warrior Stone, and the two continued. Before the Storm Ralof lead Fjork to Gurder, where he explained their situation to and her. and her husband Hod. Gurder than explains how the Jarl of Whiterun must know about this, since Riverwood would be defenseless from such an attack, and they need guards. The two were sympathetic to Fjork and told him he could stay with them to take refuge from any possible Imperials that came after them. He thanked her and Hod and rested up in their house. He got some clothes on, and decided to head to Inn. Mead he thought would help relax the nervous situation he was in. While inside he got some meat for and Nord Ale for his dinner, and talked to a Bard named Sven. Fjork & the Bard discussed the recent Dragon he saw, and how he has recently had problems with his female love Cameilla, who she thought another man, Faendal a Wood Elf archer, was trying to woo. He even asked Fjork if he would give Camilla a fake letter to try and convince her Faendal was not someone to see, Fjork even accepted to do it for him. Category:Nords Category:Dragonborns Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zippertrain Canon Category:Tongues